


Dans le souffle du vent

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Gen, Sad Ending, Scar's name, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sans connaître son nom..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le souffle du vent

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _The answer is blowin’ in the wind_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lust ; indices de Lust/Scar  
>  **Genre :** gen/triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, leur histoire alternative celle de Square Enix et du studio Bones, et le titre est emprunté à Bob Dylan ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Thème/Prompt :** "Même moi, j’ai oublié [mon] nom..." d’après 31_jours (26 octobre '09)  
>  **Notes :**...sauf que tout compte fait j’ai commis une bêtise en modifiant l’adjectif possessif et que finalement ça ne compte pas. _Too bad!_  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : première série, épisode 41 ou 42 si je me souviens bien...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** environ 400

_Même moi j’ai oublié son nom_ , murmure Lust dans le vent, contemplant la mort de celui qui a été, au cours du temps, un gêneur, un adversaire, un collaborateur, enfin quelqu’un digne d’intérêt.

Elle se tient hors de portée de vue et d’écoute de ces militaires qui épiloguent sur le sort de celui que l’on ne connaissait plus que sous le sobriquet de Scar. Depuis de nombreuses années, il n’avait plus de famille – massacrée – d’amis – reniés, pour les quelques survivants – ou d’amour – celle qu’elle était l’avait rejeté, et il prétendait n’avoir rien à faire avec elle telle qu’elle est à présent. 

Elle sait qu’il a aimé son ancienne incarnation, oui, et que coquettement, elle aimait qu’il l’aime. À moins que cela ne soit sa personnalité d’aujourd’hui qui ajoute cette idée aux souvenirs hérités ? En tout cas elle lui préférait son frère aîné. Si elle en croit les images qui flottent dans sa mémoire, lui, le cadet, passait le plus clair de son temps sous la tutelle d’un moine guerrier, loin de ses proches : il n’était pas si important dans sa vie à elle. Et elle a de toute façon oublié tant de choses...  
Et il a fait le vide autour de lui. Si elle comprend bien ce qu’il professait, un nom est un don d’Ishvala ; il a dû se séparer du sien puisqu’il n’y avait plus personne pour l’en appeler, et, ayant renié les voies de son peuple et de son dieu, se contenter à la place d’un sobriquet inspiré par la peur qu’il instille chez ses ennemis lui semblait plus approprié.   
(Elle-même évite de trop penser à ce que le nom qu’elle porte peut signifier, dans ce cas. Il n’est pas question d’elle en ce moment. Juste de lui, en temps qu’individu, pour une fois.)

Ça n’est pas un éloge funèbre dans les règles de l’art, d’aucune civilisation en présence, qu’il aura. Mais ça semble... normal, pour lui. Quand ils auront fini de compter leurs propres morts, de comparer les listes de noms, les militaires devront bien classifier la sienne, et se heurteront au problème de son anonymat : le tueur ishval à la cicatrice, emportant son mystère jusque dans la tombe... 

À cette occasion, elle aurait aimé, vraiment, se souvenir de cela : même s’il ne voulait plus dire son nom à personne, qu’elle puisse quand même le prononcer – le lui rendre en ce jour, et espérer que cela le ramène à son dieu, puisque c’était si important pour lui. À la place, il n’a droit qu’au murmure du vent du désert sur le sable.


End file.
